Frienemies
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: A series of one shots centered around the good and bad times of new frienemies Mikey and Amanda. What's to expect with these two total opposites start hanging out along with fighting over if Bunsen stays or goes? Read to find out. Mikanda slowly progresses, very very slowly. I'll try to keep Amanda in character. Sequel to "The Reason Why". Rated T for no promises.
1. Chapter 1

**I alright did my first one shot, now I'll try my luck in multi-chapter stories. If you have read my last story, please read by the way. You will know who I am writing these shots about. Mikey Munroe and Amanda Killman. I know most of you are wondering why I'm doing these two. Well I thought that even though they have a lot of spats in their time on the show Bunsen is a Beast on Nickelodeon, Mikey still helps her when ever she's in a pickle. They kind of become like an old married couple between a hero and a villain. And if you're one to judge me for this, then there's only. ONE WORD! To describe YOU! And I'm gonna. Spell! It! OUT for yah. S! A! W! F! T! SAWFT!**

 **CH. 1 What do I do?**

It was one week after the surprising heart to heart with Mikey and Amanda. I know, I couldn't believe she had a heart either. After that they decided to try out this new thing called, a "frienemyship". At times they'll hang out as friends, but only when Bunsen is not a around. And the rest of time Amanda will still try to complete Operation: Bye Bye Bunsen. But don't worry that's not happening. Speaking of Bunsen, Mikey was contemplating whether or not to tell his new frienemy his best friend over heard their little chat.

" _ugh_ I don't know what to do buddy. I promised her this would remain a secret between, but now I'm pacing so much I made a hole in the floor." He was not exaggerating, there was a literal hole in his bedroom floor. Outlined with shoe prints. His pal Bunsen tried to calm his nerves but... yeah.

"Well it's not like you told me." "I just got on Amanda's _sort of_ good side. Do you know how hard it is to get on the good side of a crazy ravenous creature with pig tails and a net worth that could rival Scrooge McDuck."

"Specific description aside, I'm sure nothing a little (pulls out a small bottle of liquid) Calm Cal's Calming Spray, the most soothing fragrance in Beastworld couldn't fix." Bunsen suggested. One whiff and even the most furious and stressed out specimens can _chiiiillll it out._

"Look were not talking about some witch that can just melt with some water, IT'S AMANDA FRAKING KILLMAN! Even ALL the Disney movie villains put together doesn't stand against her wrath and anger. I'm skating on paper thin ice.". Welcome to life, where everything is Do or crash and burn in a blaze of glory.

"MAYBE I CAN HELP" "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH, HOW DOES SHE KEEP DOING THAT?! _sigh_ Anyway that voice you just read belongs to Mikey and Bunsen friend Darcy. She's young, has crazy pony tails and a natural talent to pop up out of nowhere. She's like a positive and hyper active Lucy Loud, only with the bats and black.

"No offense Darcy but, not even you can get me out of this bind. Wait how do you know about this." Mikey asked. Another tip, Darcy is homeschooled. And because Mikey and Amanda were out passed Darc's bedtime she shouldn't be able know about his and Amanda's new frienemyship.

"You mean how Amanda lost her mom, may she rest in peace(looks up with her hand on her heart). (looks back at Mikey and said) I always to take a late night stroll to get away from all the troubles of homeschool with Principle Mom." True fact, that's what she calls her mother during school hours. "I just so happen to spot _someone getting personal_ with _Amaaaandaaaa."_ She teased our poor blushing boy.

He stated embarrassedly "If you just come to tease me then go home, I'm under enough pressure at the moment."

"Alright fine, _spoilsport."_ and she jumped out the window after that. Don't worry she landed in a bush. She's fine.

" _sigh_ I don't know what to do Bunsen, if don't tell her she'll eventually find out and rip me apart. But if I tell her so soon she'll rip me apart. Either way I get ripped apart like a piece of paper." He was sure he was doomed.

"Well what does your head say?" Mikey answered that she'll cut off his limbs, beat him with, toss his remains in a casket, set it on fire, and toss it into a ravine. "And What does your _heaaaart say?"._

"My heart. Before says she'll tie me up to a anvil and drop it into the ocean, but now a little bit is telling me to be honest with her. And she'll be... okay. though its seriously tiny."

"I guess, but you never know until you try. Though wouldn't it be cool if the heart could tell you what it wanted for reeeeeaaaaaal?". It wouldn't be a Bunsen is a Beast fic if these two didn't change the subject to something stupid. "Dude, I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT!". "Beast's hearts can." His furry chest open up to reveal a heart with a face.

It said in a voice of a tiny leprechaun. "I want to go to college".

"We have been over this heart, you cant leave my body.". "You don't want me to be happy."

"Welll that aside, I'll think about."

"Good luck Mikey my friend, mom's making meatloaf tonight. See yah in the morning." and with that Mikey seats alone I his bed to think.

"Well, I don't know how this'll turn out, but I might as well keep this(grabs a bat) to be safe." and then he goes fast sleep.

Well this will probably won't end well, but we won't know till then.

 **And that was chapter one of this complicated series that will have a lot of pins and needles. I have no idea how I'm going to keep Amanda in character while its the friend time in frienemyship with Mikey, but YOLO. Next time I don't when it will happen but this will have a very awkward friend time with Mikey and Amanda. With no known experience in hanging out with each other, all I can say is it will be more click bait than a bunch of idiots trying to cook dinner.**

 **WTYL**


	2. Ch 2: Movie Night

**My name. Is Zoryan El Muerto. And this is chapter 2, of my story Frienemies. You might say, these two could never go as friends. Some may say they'll be BEFs. Best enemies forever. But I. Have a different opinion. I starting these two as a mix of friends, and enemies. If you're new. These will be random one shots with these crazy kids doing whatever frienemies do, with no exact timeline. I may get a lot of heat for writing about a gal not so liked, with a boy who likes everything. But I'm gonna write with my head held high, taking whatever the haters dish out. I'll remember that I enjoyed writing the stories I want to write, and that a couple people would like it. And if you are gonna sit in that review section and complain on and on about how "oh these two won't make it. They're never gonna be close. neh neh neh". Then there's only. ONE WORD! to DESCRIBE YOU! And I'm gonna. Spell. It. Out for yah. S! A! W! F! T! SAWFT!**

 **CH. 2 Movie Night**

It was a calm Saturday Night and our two frienemies are heading towards the MunkleDunk Movie Theater. After two whole weeks of inactive friend time, because _someone_ is always around Mikey 24/7. They tried to get some friend time in ever since they became frienemies but the resident beast of MunkleDunk always popped up to get in on the action. How she came to terms with Bunsen knowing of her and Mikey's new friendship _sorta_ , is another chapter. Now they can finally have some alone time. Lets see how this turns out.

"Did you really have to stop at six different food stands before finally arriving at my place?"

"Well I would've been there sooner but Bunsen wanted to try Chinese food for the first time. Come on don't blame me Amanda."

" _grrr_ you always do this." (huh). "You drop or hold of everything we have planned for that BEAST!" The agitated girl known as Amanda complained. Yeah the very few times these two tried to have one on one friend time there was usually someone who a few times take Mikey's attention away from Amanda. His name rhymes with Munsen.

"Well _Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me._ Look you won't have to worry about this time. I showed him some online fantasy game and that _should_ keep him busy enough for us to have this one friendly outing.". "Which we hadn't had all month." Amanda retorted.

"Must you be so negative all the time at everything.". " _Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me."_ I didn't say it was easy. I mean this is Amanda were talking about. Any kind of friend time with her is gonna be difficult.

They then made it to the theater, and everyone immediately spread out to let the two to the front. _Another pro to hanging with Amanda, no waiting in lines._ Mikey thought with both fear and glee. "Which would the young couple be seeing". The ticket guy said dully.

"Uh were not-"Mikey got interrupted by Amanda "two for Ultrabrain please." "Whatever, since there's a special deal tonight you two get half off on movie and snacks." The ticket guy Dave informed them. "Oh just the tickets please.". They decide to watch something that combined Amanda's love for evil and Mikey's animated movie preference. **Ultrabrain** , where a lonely kid from another planet who didn't know what he wanted to do decided to become a villain to this other kid from a different planet from him who became a hero. But after many, many, MANY battles where the villain always loses, he finally destroys his nemesis but at the cost of a fulfilling villain life. (Sidebar, it's a parody of Megamind.).

They got to their seats in time for a few commercials before the movie. "So you got the snacks Mando?" Mikey asked hungry. "Duh,(pulls out three big bags full of popcorn, candy, and ice cream. Last one was a freezer bag.) do you know how expensive food is at the theater?". "They charge $20 dollars for a chocolate bar. If I wanted overpriced food, I would have eaten at the Krusty Krab.". "Haha true that bro." Mikey goes wide eye'd.

"Did you just call me 'bro'?" " _Problem?_ ". "Well no it's just that, ummmm uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_""Ok I get it, its not everyday I call someone nice. Just thinking about it makes me nauseous."

"And yet you make an exception out of me.". "Well you have a _reason._ ". She lays her hand on his at reason. "That kind of has both terrified, and a little... tingly." She scooted a little closer to his seat. Mikey did the same to her, possibly out of reluctance, fear, and a little curiosity. Just then the movie started. At the first few minutes Mikey silently pointed Ultrabrain(the protagonist) was a lot like Amanda with plans that ultimately fail in defeating the hero, much to the girl's annoyance. But when it came to the hero character's "death" she gave him a look that said 'What do you say to that'. Mikey just looked down in lost. After a montage of U.B. and his robot minion doing evil and pranks and ruling the city, they noticed the green headed protagonist was a little lost and boredom. I guess if there's no good to stop evil, it gets boring and sad after awhile. You know what this is taking to long you know what happens.

The movie was over and everyone started to leave at the credits. all but the two kids. "That was AWESOME!". Mikey loved it, especially when the protagonist became the new hero in his town and got the girl. Amanda on the other hand "Ehh it was acceptable, even though the guy he train to be good turn greedy and became a jerk." She gave it a 7/10. "This coming from the girl who holds the title 'Most Evil Person Alive'."

"Touche, but as long as I'm with you". She gave him a one armed hug after that.

"Well I guess it's time to go, _shall we Miss, Rottenpants?"_ Mikey asked as british escort. AManda returned the favour. " _We shall Lord Doofus."._ And so they left the theater after a very successful non-interrupted time. Mikey decided to be a gentleman and walk Amanda home.

" _Sigh_ That was the best hang so far." "You just like it because there were no obstacles this time, though I wish every time could be like this.". "Well as long as it was just _us_ (she got a little closer to him) I'm fine.".

They reach they gates to her mansion. "You really like teasing me don't you?". "Who's to say I'm teasing, well back to my next evil plan." "And back to waiting for your next evil plan. See yah." He then started walking but stop to look back to see her with a waiting cheek. He raised an eyebrow in annoyance, but conceded. He ran back to give her a quick and fast peck on the cheek. "Better?" he grumpily asked. She answered "Very,(walks though the gates) later Mike." "Later Manda."

He then proceeded to his humble abode, awaiting the next time he and Amanda are not in Bunsen conflict.

 **And that's that. Feel free to review or whatever. How ever you feel, that's your problem. Till next time. SMOKEBOMB.**


	3. Parental Issues

**Time for chapter three in Frienemies. This will be the last time I write this message, but I know Mikey and Amanda are not your typical couple or people who hang. But please keep an open mind and just let the writer do his writing. What I think is my business. And if you have a problem with that, then go suck a truck.**

It was once again time for school, and another day of learning and books. _Yaay._ Well lets get this day over with.

"Attention little Einstiens, your probably wondering why's there a pack of weasels trying to eat my purse." Ms Flap and her usual crazy antics. Though her purse really was getting eaten by weasels. ':(

"Actually we're wondering whats with the eggs." Mikey pointed out the cartons of eggs on her desk.

"Oh those are for the annual Egg Parenting Week, and not for making omelets as the school board just informed me. This week you'll be taking care of a (picks up an egg with cute little face drawn on it) egg as if it were your own little child. If your egg breaks than you automatically fail, everyone else will be graded on how well they cared for their egg baby. And to make sure none of you cheat by replacing your real egg with an identical one Amanda(HEY) I enlisted some of my high school spy club buddies to make sure you all stick to the rules."

"Bunkey Muneast reporting for parenting." The two boys who the the team i just wrote ran up to her desk and saluted. Apparently because they're best friends they want to do it together but.

"Sorry boys, but I'm picking the teams. (awwwwwww) The point of this assignment is to build on your relationship with other people and not just who you're comfortable with. Amazing Eric." The little magician tossed his hat to the teacher, revealing a white rabbit on his head. She went to pull out a name. " **Bunsen,** ( **this** will help tell who was picked) you'll be partnered with... **Bran.** ". And with that a young boy with brown hair, a purple short sleeved shirt, and jeans walked up to his partner.

"Hi." He said shyly. He then got their egg. "IT"S BEAUTIFUL" Bunsen screamed joyously as he held their egg.

A few students later, " **Mikey** , you'll paired with...

.

.

.

... **Amanda!** "

"WHAT?!" "WHAT?!" "WHAT" "WHAT" "WHAT, oh right. Mikey and Amanda you're parents." That 'WHAT?! sequence was Mikey, Bunsen, Amanda, the rest of the class, and Miss Flap in that order. The boy and girl in question were not expecting to be partnered together, because everyone only knew them as total enemies. But they don't know that in secret, they've been having some good friend times in between. They also kind of blushed at the 'You're parents' part. Amanda was a slight pink in her cheeks, while Mikey was completely red and also has a slight bit a fear.

After everyone got partnered up and got their eggs, the pairs assigned all ssat next to each other to discuss how they will do this week long project. "So what shall we name it partner of mine?" Bunsen asked his partner Bran. "I don't know, maybe uhh, C-Carrie.". "PERFECT, perfect name for a perfect child for perfect parents!" Bran then blush after that outburst.

With Mikey and Amanda, Mikey was a little apprehensive in letting Amanda even look at their egg. "Loshelle, you want our kid to have a joke name." Amanda tried to get a glimpse at the supposed 'Loshelle' but her partner just kept getting it out of her sight. "How is Roman any better?" "I heard that!" Apparently a classmate named 'Roman' overheard that. He was of Samoan heritage with black hair. And wore all black. "Sorry Roman,(back to Amanda) this doesn't look like a 'Roman'.".

"Well I'd know what it DOES look like if you let me see IT!" And they started a little struggle while trying not to break Roman/Loshelle. This won't end well.

 **Three days later**

It was Thursday at lunch period and Mikey Still didn't let Roman/Loshelle around their mother. After He got his lunch, the girl in question came up to him with her own lunch tray and a very foul mood. "HEY(DAH) I was wondering if I could watch over little Roman during lunch. Since i never got to even LOOK all week." She was really getting annoyed at her 'husband' keeping their 'child' away from her this whole project.

"Um actually I uhhhh promised uncle Bunsen I'd bring his niece for a visit. You know how relatives are." and with that he ran off AGAIN with Roman. _Grrrrrrr._

 _"_ So why haven'y you let Amanda on the parenting duty." Bunsen question his best friend's actions against Amanda in the project. His partnered agreed"I thought the assignment was to do this together." He was rocking Carrie(their egg baby) to sleep. Bran takes stuff like this very seriously, because he has 4 little siblings. Which came in handy for this, much to Bunsen's thankfulness.

"Come on, do you really trust someone like Amanda around an egg baby? Or even a real one?".

Bunsen told him, "Yeah I know Amanda is not the most caring, but you did give her a chance at being friends/enemies." Bran then gave his two scents. "From what I've seen Amanda is the meanest, nastiest, and cruelest person I've ever known, and I've seen a lot of bad people in this world. But I've also seen in the last few months, she reigns herself in around you Mikey. Maybe you should go and apologize to her. There may be a surprise for you if you try."

Mikey thought this over for a couple minutes. " _sigh_ Ok, I'll go talk to her." He then left to make things right with Amanda.

We see the blonde haired witch of MunkleDunk siitng a lone at a corner table. She felt a presence near her as she was finishing her sandwich. It was her partner and their egg. "Look I know I wasn't the best 'husband' to you. I should have let you help take care of Loshelle. I just-" "that just because I'm a bad person I'd be a terrible mother." "... maybe.". She held out her hand, he then let their egg in her hand. She started to gently stroke the 'child' and softly cooing as if to put it to sleep. She then lay it down in a tiny crib she for some reason brought to lunch. She then looked at him with a look that said, 'How was that'. "Ok that was surprisingly tame."

"Look I know I haven't give you a lot to trust me, but after all the months we had as frienemies I thought there might a little more faith in me.". "Sorry Manda, part of being the friends in frienemies is trusting one another. I guess I still have some work on this."

"You're lucky you're cute.(Mikey then blushed hard again) And our kid does seem cute." "So shall we try this again, 'honey'?". Let's, 'babe'."

And so at the end they passed. And as a reward for getting through one of the hardships that come with parenting. They got a special waffle breakfast at the Waffle Warehouse. And they got to keep their egg baby, which they asked a another egg for to have a sibling. With their first egg Roman and his new 'sister' Loshelle.

After all that they started developing the trust they need for their friendship portion of their frienemyship.

 **That's all for for now in Frienemies. Hope I kept them as in character as possible. And I added a one time role in OC Bran, who just came to me. there maybe some other OCs in here because they don't have a lot of the other students in Bunsen is a Beast named. Feel free to review or whatever. If you have flames, I don't care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright it's chapter 4. Just read and review after or whatever.**

 **Ch. 4: Tutoring**

It was nice spring Friday and everyone was heading out of school. Though one student was slighty... or a lot less excited for the weekend. More than usual. And that would be a certain girl with dark blonde pigtails and blue ribbon in her hair, braces, and typical school girl outfit which was a red dress shirt and blue skirt. She was then approached by her frienemy of five months now Mikey Munroe in his usual white shirt and green sweater vest along with jeans to complete his outfit. Somehow he always bring a speck of joy to the normally dark spirited girl, and that speck seems to have grown after the day she became friends/enemies with the hot dog shaped red head. Unfortunately whats Mikey without Bunsen the Beast. He was a literal beast who had beast ears, a tail, and fur everywhere that thankfully covered his entire body save for his eyes,mouth, and appendages. Which is a relief because he wears no clothes. She couldn't stand having that blue furred freak around(her words not mine). But after spending so much time around Mikey and he made her do some of their friend activities with his beastly friend, she has grown to accept that he and Mikey are a package deal. Though she still wants him gone, mostly to have some alone time with her sausage shaped hunkstosterone(again her words, **she's nuts** ).

"What's wrong Amanda? You seem more upset than you usually are." Mikey asked concerned for his evil 'friend'. "Yeah your angry than a beast bull who sat on a hornet's nest, I can smell it." The humans looked at him weirdly. "You smell anger" They both asked the same time"Jinx you own a soda" Amanda won the jinx. "Oh totally, beasts can smell all kinds of emotions. Fear, joy, anger, sadness, hungry, lost, guilty, etc. Anger smells like overcooked hamburgers with a cent of rhyno."

Amanda decided to explain herself so she doesnt have to hear about the beasts 'emotional smelling'. "Well if you two musht know my grades were so low Miss Flap said she hired me a tutor to help me study. I gonna go on record that she was born without a brain.". "Well she did start dating general Lance Justice, and that guy has less brain cells than you have heart cells." The three then laughed at that normally offensive joke, but since this is Amanda Killman "ha ha that is so true ha ha". "Hey I can be your tutor if you want Amanda?" Mikey asked.

"You will?" Amanda asked with a little more joy. Well a little. "You will?" Bunsen asked confusing. "HE WILL?" apparently everyone around them heard that. Amanda decided to fix the 'audience problem'. "MIND YOUR OWN BEESWAX OR I'LL MURDER YOU!" _AAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH_ , everyone who wanted their lives ran off away from the frenemies'(and Bunsen) conversation.

"Well sure, I've gotten pretty better in class." "oh really?" "Bunsen, quiz me." Bunsen pulled out a sheet.

"Wh-"

"Abraham Lincoln, Boron, 541, MacBeth, 1812." "CORRECT MIKEY, and in the order of the questions." Amanda was quite surprised.

"I think this will work"

It didn't work.

After the talk, the humans went straight over to Amanda's mansion. They tried everything, books, doing, internet, TV. All Amanda got out of that is how to record three show at once.

"I'm/you're doomed."

"This is worst than our class field trip to the cereal factory. Speaking of cereal did you know that corn flakes were invented by John Harvey Kellogg."

"Yeah that was when you tried framing Bunsen for blowing up the- wait how do you know that?" He asked suspiciously. "It's just something I picked up after that. Like the time I tried to get Bunsen expelled after he brought a bear to school. Hey, did you know the scientific name for the brown bear is _Ursus Arctos_." Mikey then said "noooooo?"

"Wait how come you learn this stuff from all the times you tried to hurt Bunsen but not any of the stuff we've went over in the last 5 hours?" She shrugged. And that's when they come to the conclusion. Amanda with glee and Mikey with fear. "I/you learn by torturing the beast/Bunsen." Amanda then proceeded to squeeze her tutor with all the joy and confidence she could muster. "There's still a chance!" "Yeah I guess."

Meanwhile with the aforementioned beast. He felt a ping. "Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen to me?".

It was Saturday morning and we see our three main BiaB characters in Amanda's back yard. Bunsen was strapped to spinning wheel with shock collars on his neck arms and legs, and the humans standing next to the wheel. Mikey was holding a packet with smart stuuf and Amanda had a very eager grin. Which is probably more terrifying the Jason Voorheers without the masked. "Yep there it is."

"Ok Amanda this is the last attempt we have at getting you ready for our big test on Monady. Every time you get a question right, you get to spin the wheel with Bunsen strapped to it." Mikey explained the rules. "And the shock collars?" Amanda asked excitedly. "If you can make five consecutive right answers, Bunsen will get a slight shock. The level of which will get higher depending on how well you do. Sorry buddy."

"It's Ok Mikey, beasts have immense pain tolerance. I'll be fine, just focus on helping Amanda." He was a bit scared, but he was happy to help.

"I'll make it up to you after words. Ok Amanda, you ready?" he asked a little hesitantly. "You bet your ass I am."

"DO NOT use that kind of language young lady!" if you saw the episode 'Beastern Standing Time' you know who this is.

"GO AWAY DO-NOT!" The creature effectionally named 'Do-Not' then flew off out of the pool he was hiding in. "Aww man, there are Do-not droppings in my pool, BEVERLY!" Her assistant, who looked like a tiny and innocent version of her. Came in with a scooper and diving suit w/ oxygen tank.

"Yeah you get used to it. Alright first question...

 **(forward)**

"... FDR?" "Correct" she then proceeded to spin the wheel. "WOOOOOAAAAH" Bunsen was getting a little dizzy.

 **(forward)**

"... 269" "correct". _zaaaap,_ "YE-ouch, I'm good."

 **(forward)**

"... Newton's First Law of Motion." " _sigh_ correct." Another spin.

Alright that's enough.

It was Monday after school, and the boys were waiting for Amanda's results. They both passed the big test with a 91 for Mikey and a 90 for Bunsen. They we're both worried about if she failed. Though mostly it was because they would to go through all that torture learning again. Amanda then came out with a frown and dreaded towards them. "Bad news boys-" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/NO MORE SHOCKS AND SPINS!" she then pulled out here test whcich had a

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... **97!**

"I'm not going anywhere!" "YEEEEESSS... oh no." "Looks like you passed frienemy."

"Thanks to you two." She then pulled Mikey into a hug of gratitude. Which was a little crazy because gracious wasn't in her vocabulary. But like I wrote earlier, she mellowed a little after they became frienemies. A little. But that didnt stop Mikey form hugging back. _She smells like daisies, despite being rotten._ _What did I just think._ Bunsen tried to get on the hug train, but Amanda swatted him away. "Back off!"

The humans then broke the hug, "As a token of my appreciation, how about a trip to Anti-Gravity World. On me."

The boys eyes brighten at the propasition.

 **And that's it for now. Let me know what you think.**

 **WTYL**


	5. Drone-ning

**Alright after a few kicks of Akira and Lara, I'll be going back to one of my other fics. One about a relatively new show Bunsen is a Beast. I call it Frienemies, because it's the new relationship between two of it's main characters. Mikey Munroe, the guy who befriended a beast. And Amanda Killman, who is trying to get rid of said beast. Although in my story they have a complicated friend/enemy relationship. I just want to show that I'm more than just a PZPTH spin off. And this is one my fics I'm standing tall with on Mikanda, it's a slow process.**

 **Anyway here's the next Frienemies chapter, after that it's Akira and Lara Zero's turn in my writing.**

It was the first day of Spring Break. 12 full days of no school, and no worries. Mikey decided to have a nice friendly picnic with his frienemy Amanda. He told Bunsen he would be spending a 7-month frienemyversery week with the normally horrid little girl. It was her idea, and he said it give them a break from all the crazy adventures they went on. He loved his beast buddy, but there's just so much of a loud and hyperactive voice a guy could take. But that wasn't main issue he had.

"So Munroe, do you have any long term goals? Like what you want do when we're older." Amanda asked while chowing on turkey leg. She wanted them to know a little more about each other. For when they have more friend hangs.

"Well inever really thought about. But I guess if i had to pick three,(he wondered while eating a tuna sandwich) I'd go with being a space explorer, a mountain climber, and ultimate dream-" "husband to _Sophie Sanders?"_ She finished with hatred and malice.

"Not exactly. **_I want you as my wife(Mikey's thoughts)_** My longest term goal would be to get my parents to stop spying on me with their drone." He corrected while gesturing to the drone behind him with his parents faces on the monitor.

"Hi Mikey, hope your having fun on your date" His mom told him with glee.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" The two kids shouted while blushing. "I'll be the wedding planner-" Amanda interrupted his dad with "LEAVE US ALONE OR I'LL END!" They knew what to do and flew off. Even clingy parents are afraid of blonde headed she-demon with braces.

"Grrrrr thish ish the shixth time thish week I caught those two on our hangs! Why won't they just go away?" She wasn't wrong. Every since these two started hanging out more Mikey's parents have been extra spy-y on their son.

"I've been asking that for years. No matter what I do and where I go, I always find their drone observing me. ITS DRIVING ME INSANE!"

"Gr. I'd rather have the beast here with us than having those two idiots' machine following us around!"

"Well we might as well get use to it. So you have any long term goals?" he tried to lighten the mood with some more chit chat.

"One is to catapult Bunsen from here, to Antarctica!"

"... Any 'short term goals'?"

"Buy a catapult. They're still there aren't they?"

"I am not gonna look." **Flash**

 **"Got it, that's going straight to the album."**

 **"I'll get started on planning the wedding-" crash.**

Amanda had just hit the drone with football. "Thoshe two are sho annoying."

"Ehh I've tried that, but every time one drone breaks another one pops up **"Hi Mikey"** Just like that."

"Well they can't keep doing this forever. You're going top grow up eventually and they have to let you go."

"Try telling them that."

At the Munroe residence.

"Oh alright. I guess he does have to grow to be a responsible adult, and the drone spying is not gonna help." Said Mrs. Munroe.

"Well Mikey, say hello to your new freedom." Said Mr. Munroe.

Mikey was wide eyed at this. He turn to Amanda and her rather creepy smirk. "That actually worked."

"Maybe sometimes you should listen to me more."

"I guess."

 **Well that's all I got. Next update I have no idea. Well back to Akira and Lara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay all the stuff on Akira and Lara has left me no time to focus on my other stories. This is the next update to my story 'Frienemies'. My first multi chapter story. anyway here or whatever, nobody reads this anyway.**

We now find ourselves in a cage fighting ring. We are in the middle of a fight between a giant black guy in a yellow sleeveless beast designed tights and mask with purple furr on top. This was current CF heavyweight champion and resident lunatic: Jerry the Beast. Against a grown man in a weasel costume. In the stands are two certain frienemies cheering for opposites fighters, but that doesn't mean they aren't enjoying time together.

"BREAK HIS FACE JERRY!" Mikey Munroe cheered to his idol.

"RIP HIS ARMSH OFF WEASEL GUY!" Cheered Amanda Killman.

"Haha, I can't believe you got us front row seats to this cage fight PPV!" Mikey could not contain himself. He wanted to see this fight so bad, so when Amanda told him she got two front row tickets to this live, this was his reaction.

 **three weeks ago**

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU GOT FRONT ROW SEATS AMANDA YOU'RE THE GREATEST FRIENEMY IN THE WORLD!" He shouted while hugging the scary girl and twirling her around. She was red with both anger for being lifted and twirled, and embarrassment because it was Mikey doing it.

 **Now**

"Yeah tell me about" she holds up two tickets "These are the premier coupons of the century, I had call in some dumb radio contest to win these. Do you know how hard it was to find someone who isn't terrified of me."

"You really are determined are you Manda?" asked the sausage shaped boy.

"You should know _Munrooooe grrrrr."_ she made a tiger growl sound like in their 'Amanda stares at Mikey and makes Tiger Growl sounds club'. Before he would be cringing in disgust and fear, now he just had a light embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Which got deeper when the braces wearing pi-tailed girl climb onto Mikey's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

Back in the cage Jerry had the weasel guy in triangle choke applying lots of pressure before he taps to the cheers of everyone in the stadium. Except Amanda.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **"And now it's time for the audience tag team!"**

Everyone cheered again at the prospect. This is where two people from the audience will get to face two random fighters from the locker room.

 **"I need two volunteers to go five minutes in the cage!"**

"OH HERE HERE HERE!" Amanda jumped up and down waving her arms, apparently she wants her and Mikey to go in. Mikey was a little worried.

"Uh Amanda what are you doing?" he asked a little scared.

"Come on Mikey we can win."

"Uh I don't know I-" He was interrupted when a spot light shined on them "Uh oh"

 **"We have a volunteer!"**

Amanda then dragged him over two the cage. When they got in Amanda waved at the crowd while Mikey was sweating to a boil. "I don't know about this Manda."

 **"Look at this handsome couple,** (No we're not) **Now prepare to meet their opponents,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... The Buff Brothers!"**

They saw two giant guys with in red and black shorts. They looked identical with brown bowl-cuts, white skinned, and goatees.

"The Buff Brothers! Awesome" Cheered Amanda.

"We're gonna die!" Cried Mikey.

"Come one Mike, we just need to last 5 minutes. How hard can that be?"

He looked at their opponents and saw them bending steel pipes in half. "Very hard."

"Not it!" She tapped her nose.

"Dang it!" then he got tossed around by the big guys, who then punched, kicked, slammed, and tossed him into the cage.

After three minute of beatings the Buff brothers were celebrating while holding a title belt, while Mikey was laying down unable to move. Amanda came over to him. "Mikey-poo, are you okay?"

"The elephant is playing the accordion on a unicycle." He said loopy and dizzyly. And then something snapped in Amanda.

She was in Hyper-rage mode, target: the Buffs.

She then laid waste to an unsuspecting Buff brothers. She punched them, kicked them, slammed them, and finished it off with a dual figure four leg lock. Which they immediately tapped to.

 **"We have a winner."**

She let them go. and stood up victoriously.

"YES" She then went over and helped Mikey up to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Eh I've been through worst. But congratulations."

She then hugged him, they then held up the belt as the audience cheered for them.

 **I'm bored.**


	7. Aftermath of Wilda

**Okay before I continue my star characters, I need to keep up one of my first fics. About a cartoon that has really struggled and has gotten more episodes out this past week. And this is shot is like an aftermath of the episode with Mikey and his time with Bunsen's cousin Wilda, a time he wishes he could forget.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

Well the past few hours Mikey spent was nothing but torture, he was so excited to meet a member of his bestest beast friend Bunsen, but the second he saw the green kangaroo like beast burst through Bunsen's door, he was terrified. Not only was she loud, but extremely jumpy, pushy, and just straight up unstable. He tried to make her feel welcomed, but all that got him was a bunch of unwanted affection and a feeling of dread he gets when he got a hotter hot sauce. (What a baby.) And the worst part was his best friend Bunsen only pressured him more when she seemed to really like him, nonchalantly getting him dragged to a beast dance with his overactive and obnoxious cousin. He didn't even care about Mikey's uneasiness and misery when announced in that loud happy voice that Mikey was courted to Wilda when they won king and queen of the dance. Though after Mikey told Bunsen that he didn't like Wilda like that, he made the poor and scarred boy face the wolf.

Luckily for Mikey, Wilda only used him to make her boyfriend jealous. Bad news is, her boyfriend looked like an angry hobo, from his giant red beast body, the sweaty sleeveless undershirt, and large scowl. Bunsen tried to protect him, but the beast was easily swatted away. Mikey would have been sausage crumbles, hehe get it because he has a sausage body, but he got some..., surprising help.

His savior, he probably wish wasn't, a familiar dirty blonde with pigtails, a red and blue school girl outfit, braces, and enough evil to be on the most banned 'human'. Her name, Amanda Killman.

Seeing her swing like Tarzan, a younger... slightly unpleasant looking Tarzan, kick the jerk so hard he was sent through a wall, he was so grateful, but mostly terrified. It's Amanda.

And that's how he ended up slow dancing the rest of the dance with the scariest girl in Muckle-Dork. Dang it, Muckledunk. It was either this or her first option in a thank you smooch. Those lips of hers looked as soft as sandpaper. But she seemed so happy to have a dance with her obvious crush she was limped during their entire dance.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a magnificent dancer?" Amanda flirtatiously asked.

Mikey was still fear sweating, "Uh hehe other than Bunsen nnnno?" He was uncomfortably close to his long time enemyish girl. Though he still helps her whenever she's in danger. But he was surprised that she returned a favor, so he thought that he'd let her have one.

"Well I guess I'm lucky to spend this truly romantic moment with you Munroe, _grrrrr."_

"That makes one of us." he muttered under his breath. "Anyway, how did you know I would be in danger?" He asked his limp 'date' if he could call her that. But she was slightly better than Wilda. Slightly!

"Like I said I follow you on all social media, and your latest post on Faceshelf said 'about to be pummeled by angry boyfriend of beast girl, tell my story.' Also I attached a tracking chip unde your armpit while you were asleep last week." Amanda answered.

Mikey flinched, still dancing with Amanda's limp form and raised an arm to see a tracking chip on his shirt pit. "Amanda how many times have I told you, keep your hands out of my pits!" He exasperated while pulling the tracker of him, and returned to guiding their dance.

She shrugged, "Eh, gotta keep an eye on mi amor."

"You're a nut-bar, but you're the nut bar that saved my life, so I guess I owe you one huh?"

"Wow, you're a lot smarter than you look." Amanda said.

"I don't know if your complimenting or insulting me." Mikey looked 'ehh'.

Amanda sighed, "Listen Mikey, we both know I'm about as good as 5 year old sushi mixed with raw sewage."

"That's putting it lightly." Mikey quipped.

She regained just enough feeling in her arm not holding Mikey's up to his cheek, much to his discomfort. "But, underneath this mean spirited brutish mask, lies a small light in my heart that shines unrivaled love only... for you Mikey Munroe." She said with love, and spit. He was surprised to hear such emotion coming from a girl that can revolt alien invaders with just her face.

"Wow, Amanda. I never... never knew you were capable of having such emotion. Other than nearly getting Bunsen kicked out of Muckle-Dork. Gah I mean Muckledunk!" He said in wonder.

"Well, you're the only one comfortable with seeing my human side."

And for the first time in their lives, Mikey allowed a soft smile to Amanda, and Amanda gave that starry eyed look she oftens sneaks to the red headed boy.

Call him crazy, but he was starting to have a lot of fun hanging with this girl-ish thing. And Amanda knew that she was enjoying what time with Munroe she can get.

Bunsen had just finished moping up the slime beast girl he knew, when he saw the most horrifying thing his beast eyes can see. Worst than medium hot sauce on frozen yogurt with tangelo slices. Are they an orange or a tangerine?

But if you asked him what could be worst, was the sight of his best friend and his s mortal enemy... on the dance floor... and... kissing... on the lips. Bunsen though his world no longer made sense. "I'll just go through up in the little beasts' room." He ran for his life.

While their little smooch fest, Mikey could feel that despite the dry lips and metal braces, kissing Amanda was not as bad as he thought. And maybe when they get into high school, it could be even better.

They pulled apart, each panting from the twelve second kiss. "Best kisss I ever had." Amanda sighed lovingly.

"And that was... adequate." Mikey admitted.

 **Now if anyone of you can't say anything nice about my Mikanda ship, then you can suck an egg.**


End file.
